


I'll Do With You As I Please

by Leone_Zemson



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Savitar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kidnapping, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: Savitar does not appreciate his omega talking back to him.





	I'll Do With You As I Please

Savitar shoved you against the concrete wall, forcing out a grunt from your lips as your face rubbed against the rough surface. 

“I don’t need you. I could kill you before you can blink. So why do you risk incurring my wrath?” Savitar snarled into your ear. You didn’t doubt his words for a single moment, yet you still couldn’t help the snarky comment that flew out of your mouth in reply. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t get so pissy if you didn’t kidnap me to use for your ruts.” Savitar growled deep in his throat, and you bit down on your lip to stop yourself from whimpering like the weak omega you hated being. You refuse to be intimidated, even though his aggressive scent threatened to make your knees buckle. 

“You should be honoured that you were chosen by a God,” he replied haughtily, and you merely snorted in response, which you were sure made him even more incensed, “but if you insist, I will show you your place, omega.” You were thrown to the floor, and before you even thought of scrambling to your feet, Savitar was already there, pinning you down with his superior strength. You trembled, feeling your instincts push you to submit to the alpha, but you resisted, glaring defiantly into his eyes. He ripped apart the only piece of clothing you had, a long t-shirt, and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, leaving you with new claiming marks over old ones. You clenched your teeth, unable to fully silence the scream that was ripped out of you. He continued to bite you, not concerned about the amount of blood that flowed out of your wounds, as he ground his already prominent bulge against your groin. You shook even more, now rebelling against the instinct to spread your legs for him, even though you felt yourself becoming quickly wet against your will. 

“Stubborn bitch,” Savitar suddenly commented, and you felt smug at the level of frustration present in his voice. That feeling didn’t last long as you felt two strong hands on your thighs forcefully pulling them apart. 

“No,” you whispered. Savitar paid no mind to your protest and pulled down his pants far enough to release his cock, and pressed it against your slick entrance. 

“This is what you deserve,” he said, before pushing all the way in with a single snap of his hips. You cried out, throwing your head back and inadvertently exposed more of your neck for him to claim. The fight was over, and you felt yourself give into your instincts, panting lightly and desperate for him to move inside you. 

“A-alpha,” you stuttered out. 

“That’s right,” Savitar replied, smug with the fact that he finally made you submit, before pulling out and thrusting back in again. You became a willing participant, moaning and begging for more as he continuously filled you with his cock, thrusting in and out brutally. His hands moved to your shoulders, gripping them painfully, as he sped up to a point he was little more than a blur, golden lightning flickering around him. You were too close to the edge to care if some of it shocked you. 

“Alpha, please,” you begged breathlessly, knowing the consequences of cumming before he allowed you to. He didn’t take notice of your pleas, continuing as his thrusts stuttered, but when he stopped and filled with you with his cum, you were thrown off the edge anyway, your walls tightening as you came to completion. Savitar knew immediately you’d come without being granted permission, and his gaze pierced into yours as your eyes became focused again. You didn’t get the chance to beg for forgiveness as you were swiftly flipped onto your stomach, Savitar’s hand gripping your hair and pressing your face into the ground. 

“And still you continue to defy me!” he roared, his hand coming down and slapping your ass. You tried bucking away from the pain without success, mewling pathetically. 

“I’m so sorry, Alpha,” you babbled, but that did not stop him from slapping you again. 

“Shut up!” he snapped, and he began to slap you over and over again. You screamed out at the pain, but you daren’t try to fight back. He thrusted into you again, stimulating your oversensitive pussy, but that didn’t stop your body from becoming heated up with arousal again. You whimpered pathetically as your face dragged across the ground with each brutal thrust, the mixed feelings of needing to submit and wanting to fight back warring within you. But at the end of it all, it didn’t really matter what won; you were too spent to do anything at all. When Savitar came again, you didn’t feel the need to come again too. 

“Go clean yourself up,” he told you as he pulled out. You heard him walk away, and you didn’t attempt to get up for a long, long time. Your body felt satisfied, craved for him to come back, but in your mind… 

It didn’t matter.

There was no escape, anyway.

You dragged your bruised and battered figure off of the floor, and went to clean yourself up. There was no doubt he wanted to fuck you later, too.


End file.
